1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a storage medium such as an optical disk, a reproducing method, and a recording method of the storage medium capable of recording and reproducing information.
2. Description of the Related Art
As write-once type optical disks using an organic dye material for a recording material, there have been commercially available: a CD-R disk using a recording/reproducing laser light with a wavelength of 780 nm; and a DVD-R disk using a recording/reproducing laser light with a wavelength of 650 nm. There has been proposed that a cyanine dye thin film capable of changing physical property with light of a comparatively long wavelength, 790 nm for example, is used for a recording layer (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKOKU Publication No. 6-43147, for example).
On the other hand, in read-only type and phase change recording type information storage mediums, as described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-152429, a bar code shaped pattern (BCA: Burst Cutting Area) is recorded by synchronizing a modulation signal with a signal from a rotary motor. Specifically, a reflection film of a read-only type disk is burn and cut by a laser light beam or a phase change recording type disk is phase-changed by a laser light beam, thereby recording a bar code pattern.
However, the write-once type information storage medium using the organic dye includes wavelength dependency in recording characteristics. Thus, there is a disadvantage that bar code pattern recording cannot be carried out by a current laser light beam with a long wavelength in a next generation disk compatible with a short wavelength.